


and yes, i do believe his mouth is heaven

by orphan_account



Series: NSFW TRC Art [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, NSFW Art, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: very sketchy kinky pynch thing((work title is a quote by richard siken))
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: NSFW TRC Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	and yes, i do believe his mouth is heaven




End file.
